


Vanilla-Scented Dream

by KuritikaruEraa



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuritikaruEraa/pseuds/KuritikaruEraa
Summary: In tribute to one of the more light-hearted scenes from Toma's route, I took the dialogue from the lingerie-store scene and wrote it in light-fiction style. (all credit for scene, dialogue belongs to Amnesia:Memories creators, I just fleshed it out for fun as a highlight)This is also a tribute to the woman who voiced the saleslady, she did a hilarious good job.





	Vanilla-Scented Dream

“Erm, can I look in the lingerie store?” I said once we’d had enough of a break.

“Okay, I got it. That’s a necessity, after all. I’ll just wait in front of the store. I think the shop was over there…” As soon as we got within feet of the entrance, a saleswoman rushed forward from where she stood scouting the passersby.

“This is your boyfriend, right? Come on in!” Not interested in a reply, the lady herded us in with energetic sweeps of her arms. A light, seductive vanilla fragrance touched my nose. The boutique’s interior was brightly lit and filled floor to ceiling with classy lingerie. Posed mannequins thrust out lacey things with ribbons, and wall racks were laden with a variety of busty styles. I hadn’t known there was so much variety in something as simple as underwear. Fabrics went from cotton to silk to beaded, sequined things I turned my eyes from. I didn’t own a single pair of decorative underclothes. What I had on looked like it came from a six-pack off a convenience store shelf next to all these…mature items.

“You’re shopping together already, I’m sure you’d like to choose something together, too,” the woman cooed. The saleslady herself was beautiful and tall, as seductively elegant as the clothes surrounding her. Perhaps my jealousy magnified her assets. A silver nametag pinned to her breast read _Souma, Erika._

“Eh? Oh, no, I–” Toma started in a flustered voice.

“So yes, this is our best-seller of the season. It comes in a set with a chiffon camisole, and the back is especially lovely, one might say.” With sparkling eyes she dangled an airy rose-patterned assemble before us. 

“No, I said I–”

“Ah, but your girlfriend would look good in a showy bra like this, too! It’s lacey and bold when combined with this outer piece.” Not dropping a beat, the woman swapped out the camisole for an exotic padded bra and sheer robe.

“I’m trying to say…”

“This one shows off devilish little lines, too. It’s very sexy. For now, I’ll size her first, m’kay?”

“…size?” Toma idled helplessly while Ms. Souma lassoed me from behind with a tape measure. The temperature of my face rose dramatically as I attempted to hide behind a clothing rack.

“Yes, yes, with her size, I can definitely recommend this. Perfect. Oh, do you want to try it on?” she asked me.

“W-well, ah,” I stuttered with a glance at Toma.

“Try it… uh?” Toma echoed in an equally incoherent manner. Apparently this whirlwind of a saleslady had overcome even his senses. His panicked, dazed look as he tried to grasp the situation was so endearingly cute I decided to play along for a bit. Making him loiter in a lingerie shop was payback for treating me like a kid all the time.

“Okay Mr. Boyfriend, wait over here.” She showed him to a cushioned bench near the changing rooms as I went in. “Are you ready yet? Tell me when you’re done changing, I’ll draw back the curtain.” Wait, draw them back!? In front of Toma!? No no no, I’d underestimated the woman’s intentions, that wasn’t the plan! In the mirrored space of the room I hugged myself in a meltdown of my own. Was this karma for teasing him? He wouldn’t look, right? Toma still saw me as the little girl of his memories, but I… Ms. Souma must have judged one of my gasps as affirmation, because the curtain was swept back. My eyes shut, as if that could prevent the inevitable from happening.

“…?!” A strangled noise came from the vicinity where Toma had been sitting. Did he…see? My eyes opened. Toma’s posture craned away, head turned and palm masking his face. It looked like he was in pain.

“Woow, you’re super cute! What do you think? It suits her perfectly, doesn’t it!? And we can top it off with this elegant piece.” Not the least bit fazed by her customers’ souls ballooning out from their mouths, Ms. Souma plowed on with remorseless zeal. “Oh, would you like to try one of our imported sets? This one is very popular. It’s super soft to the touch. Mr. Boyfriend, want to give it a feel?” She laid the hem of a silk chemise over Toma’s clenched knuckles.

“…!” A choke was her only answer.

“Let’s see, what else…” The woman twirled deftly through the displays. “Oh!” she called as she caught sight of Toma making a desperate lurch toward the entrance. One hand still cupped his mouth and cheeks, pink blush leaking between his fingers. “Wait Mr. Boyfriend! You can’t leave now!” Shiny, manicured nails gripped the back of his coat. A woman who could terrify Toma into submission…I shuddered. Ms. Souma had deity-level sales skills. And so our afternoon continued in a vanilla-scented dream.

“How is it, is the fit okay? I’ll open the curtain!”

 

One hour later we collapsed on a bench in front of the fountain. When I closed my eyes, bras and panties danced patterns in my vision. Toma looked even more haggard, bent over and muttering something indecipherable to himself. Finally he jerked upright and burst out the first complete sentence since entering the shop.

“Are you testing me or something!?!?” His eyes were scorching with all the pent up energy of the last hour. Oh no. He was mad. I pinched myself together on the bench.

“Uh… Yeah, I thought this was a little too much, too…” Another voice timidly offered from overhead. Fairy-boy! My head shot up. Where had he been all this time? Don’t tell me he witnessed that whole show as well! Orion scratched his chin with a finger and avoided my gaze. “I said some stimulation would be nice, but I didn’t mean stimulation for Toma…” The fire in my cheeks swelled. That wasn’t my intention! I meant to embarrass Toma a _bit_ , but that backfired horribly. I wanted to scream at Orion and swat him away with a giant flyswatter. I’m a victim of Ms. Souma too!

“You realize we’re living together now, right? We’re alone together at home!” Toma was talking again. “Don’t get undressed like that in front of a man so readily! Don’t show me your underwear!” he said in a hushed yell.

“T-Toma! Please!” I stood up too. The square wasn’t crowded anymore, but there were still quite a few dawdling shoppers on the fringes. Toma blew out a breath and hooked his thumb on his hip. His voice dropped but was still angry. “I’d be more than happy to help you choose if we weren’t living together…!” …Wait, what was that? I rewound his words. It would be okay if we weren’t living together? Wouldn’t it be weirder if I asked his opinion without a forced excuse like this? “Sheesh… Once I misunderstand and start thinking that you’re trying to tempt me, it’ll be too late. You should realize that at least. It wouldn’t be funny if I did something to you when you came to my place to escape danger from outside in the first place. Watch yourself tonight. If I remember all of that from just now, it wouldn’t be a surprise if I tried something. But I’ll try to control myself,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Uh…” I blinked in the wake of his serious stare.

“…Uh…” Orion was of the same mindset. “Mia, do you think we should buy a taser or something…?”


End file.
